Mapping and/or navigation methods and systems generally provide maps and routes between a start position and a destination position to electronic devices which may be associated with vehicles. The electronic devices may be a smart phone, a tablet or a vehicle navigational device. Some of these known methods and systems may also provide driving conditions along the route, such as a weather condition or a traffic condition. In some instances this may be useful to a user operating the vehicle. However, in some other instances, the driving condition is too general as to be useful for optimising or improving a driving efficiency of the vehicle.